


A Sky full of Worlds

by MellenaBrave



Series: Stary Sky chronicles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenaBrave/pseuds/MellenaBrave
Summary: As Shibuya falls into darkness and her best friend disappears, Shiki and the gang find themselves on a big journey.This time however it wasn't a dream.[Discontinued for now]





	A Sky full of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while. I hope yall will like it.  
> If stuff I do here doesn't make sense as the KH series progresses please note the date of this fic.

Shiki sighed as she hang up the phone, letting her forhead rest against the wall. She worried her lip, trying to organize her thoughts.  
  
-  
  
_"Hey, do you believe in other worlds?"_  
  
_Shiki didn't know how to respond, a memory of a place nothing like the ones in their world pressing in the back of her mind. She wasn't allowed to talk about this, right?_  
  
-  
  
She didn't come home yesterday. That wasn't a big deal, she often didn't, especially when her mother had somebody over. She was staying with her the night before that because of that reason, wasn't she? Maybe she was just still mad at her mother.  
But....normally she would sleep at Shiki's or at least give her a text so she knew were to find her.  
  
Shiki fishes for her phone in her skirt pocket, the little cat charm shining in the morning light coming from the window. No new messages.  
She felt a knot form in her stomach. Maybe she just forgot? Right, she got mad at her mom and probably fell asleep somewhere before texting her. Right. That made sense. Except it didn't.  
She always texted her.  
Even when she was 'in a coma'....  
  
Shiki shaked her head and dailed her number. She waited for the call to connect but then a metallic voice announced " _The number you dailed is currently not available.(...)_ "  
  
Shiki's stomach twisted, she swallowed hard and immediately dailed the short cut one, she waited shifting her weight from foot to foot.  
It took him two dails to pick up.  
  
"Shiki?" Neku's voice greeted, it was groggy, she must have woke him up. Shiki swallowed, trying hard not to lose her composure. "Eri is missing." She announced, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She heared a dull thud on the other end followed by a quiet curse, the sound of sheets shifting followed by Neku putting her on speaker.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting ready, tell me what happened." He announced. "I..I don't know. Her mom called me just now." She explained, pausing for a second to collect her thoughts, she heared a grunt from Neku, urging her to continue. "And she said Eri didn't come home yesterday and asked if Eri was at my place."  
  
"Uh huh!" He said, Shiki could hear him getting dressed, she could just imagine him struggling with getting his shirt and pants on at the same time. He always tried to do that when he's rushing to get ready.  
Normally she would smile over that mental image.  
She didn't feel like smiling right now.  
  
"She wasn't here, she was the day before yesterday but she said she would go home. She didn't sent me a text. She always sents me a text Neku. Even when I was..." She broke up, she didn't know when she started sobbing.  
  
"Hey, hey, ssh Shiki it's going to be okay. Please calm down." Neku's voice was louder, he must have grabed his phone to comfort her. "Did you try calling her yet?" He asked, his voice soothing. It was remarkable how he always managed to make her feel saver simply by talking to her.  
  
"Y-yes. It says she isn't available...." A thousand terrible thoughts were running through her mind and she could feel tears running down her cheeks again. "I'm sorry Neku I-"  
  
"Ssh, it's okay, it's fine, maybe her phone just broke. I'll be over in a bit and we will search for her together. Are your parents home?" Shiki didn't answer that question.  
  
"Right...of course they aren't. Sorry, that was a stupid question...just, you got Piggy?" Neku's voice sounded father away. She wondered if it was just her imagination or if he was getting ready again.  
"I...no....no he's in my room." She answered. "Okay, get him and hold him tight until I am with you. Can you do that for me? Please?"  
  
He was scared. Of course he was scared. Neku knew her, the real her. Has seen her at her lowest.  
  
She swallows hard, pushing those thoughts away. "Ye-yeah...I will wait outside for you. Please hurry up." I need you. She wanted to say, but the words never left her lips, too scared she would curse them.  
  
"I'll. I promise Shiki."  
_I'm here for you._  
  
He didn't have to say it for Shiki to hear it.  
-  
_"Wh-what do you mean other worlds?" She chuckled, trying to conceal her nervousness._  
_Eri didn't chuckle._  
  
_"You know, there are stories. Stories that say each star in the sky is another world."_  
  
_They were lying on the roof, a blanket spread under them. Eri's eyes were cast upwards towards the sky. They often did that when they are at Shiki's place. Her appartment complex being high enough and far away enough from the busy lights of Shibuya to see the stars at night._  
  
_"Eri?" Something about this felt wrong..._  
  
_"Wouldn't it be great? If there was a world were all of the bad things in ours simply do not exist?"_  
  
-  
Shiki straped on her bag and picked Mr. Mew up from her nightstand. The picture frame next to him was tosed down by the motion of his tail and Shiki hurriedly picked it up, sighing in relief as she saw that it wasn't broken.  
  
She took a moment to stare at the picture, it was one of her and Eri in kindergarten. She remembered how she only recently started referring to herself as a girl when that picture was taken.

She smiled, remembering how Eri instantly accepted her back then. She was so lucky to have a friend like her. Shiki put the picture frame back on it's spot and fliped her phone open.  
  
The selfie of her and Eri greeted her cheerfully.  
  
All the bad emotions she had felt until now were pushed to the back of her mind as a new found determination overcame her.  
  
She secured Mr. Mew on her bag with the clip she attached to him not long ago, Rhyme suggested it so she would have her hands free even while carrying him.  
She goes to the mirror, looking herself over.  
  
She didn't brush her hair today, Eri's mom called before she had the chance. Her green eyes were tired behind her glasses, which did a poor job at hiding her dark cirles.  
Normally she would conceal them with make up, but there was no time for it today.  
  
She looked like a utter mess.  
  
But she looked like herself.  
  
She took a deep breath and slaped both of her hands lightly on her face, getting ride of the last remains of her fatigue. The light lingering sting was comforting in a way.  
  
She checked if she had everything, she briefly considered leaving a note but knowing her parents that wouldn't be necessary.  
  
She heared the door bell ring and quickly made her way outside. Taking her keys with her on the way out.  
  
She was in such a hurry to meet Neku outside she never noticed the tiny crack in her picture frame.  
-  
_"A world where nothing bad happens? You have a strange sense of humor Eri..."_  
-  
Neku and her met Beat and Rhyme at their usual spot, the Hachikō statue at Shibuya station. The station was busy today as it always was but the siblings still managed to stand out, at least for Shiki. "Any sight of her?" She asked, catching her breath after she hurried over to them. She never was the most fit, not at all as agile as she was when she had Eri's body in the UG. Neku and her have searched the area on their way there, with little success. The stores she went to normally didn't see her today and they were slowly running out of options.  
It was like Eri disappeared from the face of this world...  
  
Beat and Rhyme shaked their heads and Shiki felt her shoulders slump down in disappointment. Neku put his hand on her back in a comforting manner.  
  
"We'll find her, don't worry." He reasured her. "Phones is right! There are tons of places we didn't check out yet!" Beat chimed in in encouragment, Rhyme gave her own reasuring smile, which Shiki returned weakly. "Lets search our other hang outs, maybe we will find her somewhere there." Neku annouced, he's done that a lot lately, taking charge of their small group. Shik nodded, she wasn't ready to give up yet either.  
  
They split up again, this time her and Rhyme would take the north of Shibuya while Neku and Beat would check out the south. If Eri showed up anywhere else the staff of their favorite stores promised to call her. They would meet up again at Wildkat's later.  
  
Shiki took Rhyme's hand in her own, something her and Neku often did when they were alone with her. Shibuya was a busy town and they weren't proud to admit it but they did manage to lose Rhyme from time to time.  
It didn't help that she didn't have her own phone yet.  
They were saving to get her one for her birthday.  
  
As Neku and Beat headed off, Shiki found herself squeezing Rhyme's hand, more to calm herself down then anything else. She started walking, already mentally going through the places they should check, only to be met by resistance. She blinked, noticing the younger girl's hand cramp around her's. Rhyme was staring at something accross the street, as Shiki followed her gaze she was met with a empty dark allyway people passed infront of in a hurry. She frowned, something about it was odd....  
  
There was something in the ally. Something not human.  
  
She felt her stomach turn, "Rhyme." She said pulling the other girl behind herself, never breaking eye contact with the ally. Something was wrong, something was seriously wrong. _'A noise?'_ She wondered, _'No...something different.'_  
Her head was hurting. Something was poking at the back of her mind.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, obscuring her vision as she pushed her glasses upwards, hoping it would get ride of the yellow glowing spots she was seeing. Her other hand held on to Rhyme, holding her close.  
-  
_"Why not? Aren't you curious at all? There got to be more then just us, right?" She said those words cheerfully but Shiki felt sick, no she rather would like not to know._  
-  
When Shiki opened her eyes and put her glasses back on the...thing lurking in the ally was gone. Shiki felt the blood drain from her face.  
She chuckled nervously, "I must be more stressed then I realized..." She said, but she wasn't convinced by that lie herself. Rhyme was still clinging to her but slowly relaxed, "Ye-yeah, me too." She said smiling uneasily.  
  
Shiki pulled her closer then usual when they slowly went on their way, making a mental note to tell mister H. about the incident if they see him. She was sure it wasn't anything really serious...but better save then sorry. Rhyme stayed uncharacteristically silent as they wandered off.  
  
-  
_"Say if I find such a place...."_  
-  
  
"Sorry, haven't seen her today. I will make sure to tell her you are searching for her if she shows up though." The cashier said, Neku smiled at her greatfully.  
  
"Thanks Sai." He said, smiling at the slightly older girl who always ran the cash register when they visit that store, before heading out of into the busy streets of Shibuya.  
  
_'Where is that noisy girl?'_ Neku thought as he looked around their location, she wasn't at their favorite art supply shop nor at the Burger joint she liked so much.  
  
None of the endless clothes stores she frequently went to have seen head or tail of her and Neku was really starting to worry.  
There was something nagging at him, a awful suspicion he really hopped wasn't true.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Beat sighed, jumping off of the street light he climbed to get a better view of their surroundings. It was a clever idea Neku had to admit...in a Beat kind of way.  
  
"No Green hat and or pink hair, nothing....I really hope she is okay." He muttered the last part but Neku nodded in agreement anyway.  
Neku would be the first to admit he and Eri had a ....complicated relationship, however he would never wish any harm to her.  
  
He was worried about Shiki as well.  
  
"You think she could be...you know?" Beat asked, Neku shaked his head. He didn't want to think about the possibility of her being dead. Somehow the knowledge of what might await her if she was made that thought even worse.  
  
Beat didn't argue with him. He just put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Neku appreciated it and put his own hand over his.  
  
"Lets keep searching. Maybe the old man can give us a lead and the girls probably already are....." He said but paused, something caught his eye as he was about to walk in the direction of the cafe, _'storm clouds?'_  
  
"That's weird, could have sworn the weather man said clear skies today." Beat commented, Neku nodded, staring at the dark shapes in the sky. Something about them was...off.  
  
He felt a rather uneasy feeling spread in his stomach. Apparently Beat did too as he eyed the sky in suspicion. "....Hey, lets hurry up and meet up with the girls." He said, Neku nodded, not protesting as the other boy draged him away.  
  
  
-  
_"Would you follow me there?"_  
-  
Everything happened too fast for Shiki to recall, one minute they were searching for Eri, the next panic broke out among the crowd. Screaming and running, from what Shiki didn't know.  
  
She pushed against the mass of people and tried her best to not be thrown down and trampled, feeling fear overcome her as Rhyme's hand sliped out of her's.  
She tried to separate herself from the stream of people and managed to do so by slipping into a near by allyway.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
She was catching her breath, kneeling over as she leaned her arm against the wall, hoping she would get ride of the hammering sound in her ears.  
Her mind was racing, what was going on? How could she find Rhyme in all of this chaos? What about Beat and Neku? Eri? Why couldn't she do anything? She wasn't capable of finding her best friend. Lost Rhyme when she should have protected her. Doesn't know where her friends were among that chaos and would be useless even if she did. Useless. Useless.

 _Useless!_  
  
She was just a useless good for nothing! Shiki felt her eyes sting, she wanted to cry. She wanted to just crule up in a ball and never move ever again. She-  
  
She froze when she noticed the yellow glowing spots in the corner of her eyes, blury from not being aided by her glasses. At first she thought they were just a product of her headache, glowing spots that indicated her exhaustion. However she soon realized they weren't.  
  
Shiki watched as the dark mass formed infront of her. She realized as the blood drained from her face that the yellow spots she was seeing were eyes, stalking her every movement.  
  
Her headache got worse as the yellow eyes stared at her.  
This wasn't a noise. This wasn't something from their world.  
  
The creature shot twoards her and Shiki acted on instinct as she dodged the attack, rolling behind it and grabing one of metal rods that somebody disposed there.  
  
She stared the creature down, it wasn't particularly big, only went to around her hip. It was a dark shape with sharp calws and antennas, yellow eyes glowing on the round head.  
  
She took in her surroundings and weight up her opinions, behind her was a deadend and she doubt she would be able to scale the wall like Beat surely could, yet along in time to escape.  
  
She wouldn't be capable of beating that thing with her own strength alone, even with her makeshift weapon, that was for sure. And she had neither pins nore a companion to help her.  
  
Mr. Mew was still straped on her bag, motionless.  
  
Shiki narrowed her eyes, there got to be something she had overlooked! She had to find her friends, she couldn't die here!  
She looked around, searching for anything that could get her out of that situation as a plan slowly formed in her mind.  
The creature stared her down, clearly waiting for her to make the first move. Well, she wouldn't keep it waiting. Shiki dashed forward and used the metal rod to tip over a bunch of wooden boxes that have been in this ally for what must have been at least a couple of weeks.  
  
Heavy dust swirled around the ally, causing the creature to lose it's orientation as it charged forward to attack, it looked around confused as to where it's prey could have gone when the dust started to thin out.  
  
The creature didn't bother to look for her much more, it went away, meeting up with more of it's kind. So it never noticed the side door the boxes was covering, leading to the office building that was under construction right next to them.  
  
Shiki waited a heartbeat or so, listening for the slithering sound as she peered out of the door slit, when there was no sight of the creature returning Shiki allowed herself to relax, closing the door being her and leaning against it.  
  
She took a moment to gather her thoughts as her racing heart calmed down.  
Her head was hurting, memories she had repressed were slowly starting to come to the forfront.  
  
_The image of two boys manifested in her head. Friends on a mission. They were always searching for on another. Letting their hearts lead them._  
  
She had to find her friends. She had to go out there again. What happens after can wait until she found them and made sure they are save.  
Shiki was about to open the door again, ready to go and deal with the dangers that came her way, when suddenly she felt a presence behind here.  
  
She swirled around, staring up to the railing of the buildings first floor, half expecting another attack to come her way. Her eyes widened as she saw a figuere slowly wade out of her vision.  
  
_Eri?!_  
-  
_The cool night wind made Shiki shouder as she stared at her best friend. The silence was pressing as Shiki's mind was racing._  
  
_"Of course I would. I would follow you anywhere." She said. It wasn't a lie._  
-  
Neku was clawing at Beat's arm as said was dashing through the crowd, screaming for his sister. "Rhyme! Shiki! They went that direction! They should be here somewhere!"  
  
"Beat calm down!! Maybe they are at the cafe, we should go there!" He tried to reason. The cafe was also the most likely place for them to find answers, surely the reaper knew what is going on!   
Beat however didn't budge, screaming as the storm was blazing around them. Neku realized with some relife that the crowed was starting to thin out.  
  
That relife was short lived as he now was capable of seeing his surroundings more clearly. He gluped, feeling sick as he took in the chunks of their city which were floating in the air, while the rest was being swallowed by dark purpleish shadow masses.  
  
Several bodies were lying on the ground, seemingly desolving into nothingness.  
  
Beat too ceased his shouting for a moment to take in his surroundings, he clenched his teeth, averting his eyes from the grue some scene infront of them. Neku watched as a heart shaped light slowly floated twoards the sky.  
  
"Rhyme..." Beat muttered, Neku could tell he was scared. Neku himself was too. "She is alright." He said forcefully. Beat looked surprised at Neku's out burst. " _They_  are alright and we will find them." He reinforced. They had to be. They just had to be!  
  
Beat smiled, taking Neku's hand and squeezing it tightly.  
  
"We need to-" Neku tried to formulate his plan. WildKat wasn't that far away so they could go there and still search for their friends if they weren't there, is what he wanted to say, but his words died in his throat when he saw the yellow eyes emerging from the dark.  
His head was hurting again and Beat didn't look much better.  
  
"What are these things?!" Neku shouted, trying to push the image of _a boy with spiky brown hair and a stupidly bright smile_ to the back of his mind. Why was he remembering _him_ now?!  
  
Beat and Neku backed away. A whole group was closing up on them. He looked behind him, hoping to find a escape route when he noticed the ground a few feet behind them missing. Neku swallowed, gripping Beat's hand tightly. _'That might be it.'_ He thought as they were backed into a corner.  
  
_'This might be...the end of my world.'_  
  
Neku felt tears sting in his eyes as the creatures charged towards them. His mind went to the people he cared for and would never see again, almost setting everything in slow motion. His dad, Beat, Rhyme, Eri even Joshua.  
He thought of Shiki and his heart ached, thinking about the things he never told her.  
  
The last person he thought of was somebody he didn't even clearly remember strangely enough. He knew he was a friend, somebody Neku held dear. But what was his name again?  
  
" _Sora_!" He exclaimed as he prepared to be riped apart, closing his eyes and holding on to Beat tight, waiting for the creatures to execute whatever crule fate they had in store for them.  
  
A light flashed before their eyes and Neku was half sure he was dead again. However, as he opened his eyes him and Beat were still on one piece. "I don't know that Sora guy, but I hope you don't mind me coming to the rescue instead."  
  
Neku and Beat stared in shock at the man standing infront of them. The creatures were gone, leaving behind only black smoke which blew away in the wind.  
Their saviour flaped his wings, "Man these things sure messed things up." He said as he took out his lolipop.  
  
"Kariya?!"  
  
-  
_"Anywhere you say..."_  
-  
  
Rhyme felt dizzy as she slowly opened her eyes, her head felt like it got smashed against a wall. She blinked the bluriness away, focusing her vision, and jumped up in panic.  
  
The piece of concrete she was on was floating in the air, darkness surrounding it all around. She felt her stomach turn, trying to remember what happened.  
They were searching for Eri, there was something in a ally, the crowd was panicing, Shiki-  
  
_Shiki!_  
  
She lost Shiki in the chaos!  
  
Rhyme looked around, hoping she would be able to see her friend somewhere, nothing, just darkness and other pieces of concrete.  
  
"Shiki!" She screamed, hoping to somehow reach her. "Neku! Beat!" She continued, hoping that maybe someone would be able to hear her.  
  
She waited a few seconds but no one answered. Disheartened she let her shoulders drop. She looked at the trail of rubble, wondering if she should take the risk and see if she can find her friends or if she should wait for somebody to find her.  
  
_'Who would be able to find me on a floating piece of concrete??'_ She asked herself. She looked around a bit more, there was only a broken street light near by. Lying uselessly on the ground. She briefly considered using it as a bridge, but soon realized that wasn't a option.  
There was no way she could lift it.  
  
Instead she took her handkerchief out of her pocket and picked one of the big chunks of glass lying on the ground up. Wrapping it securely. ' _For emergencies'_ she told herself.  
  
So she took a deep breath, hoping to calm her upset stomach. She took a few steps back, the nearest piece of rubble which probably was big enough for her wasn't too far away but Rhyme was still feeling dizzy and under her would only be darkness awaiting her.  
  
She thought about Beat and her friends, about what might be going on with them right now and found her self less scared of the jump. She had to find them, that was all that mattered.  
  
She made her first jump.  
  
-  
_"Even if you can't bring Neku with you?" She asked and Shiki felt her blood running cold. She didn't answer. She didn't want to answer that question._  
_Living in a world without Neku sounded terrible._  
_-_  
  
"Eri!" Shiki exclaimed as she run after her, sliding on the glass floor as she made a turn for the stairs to the 10th floor. She scrabled up, trying to catch up to her friend when suddenly the earth started shaking. Shiki grabed for the railing, holding on for dear live as the stairs collapsed infront of her.  
  
She looked up only to see Eri continuing her quest upwards, seemingly unbothered by her surroundings slowly falling apart.  
Shiki grited her teeth, there got to be a different way!  
She stepped back, biting her lip as she put weight onto her foot.  
  
_'Think Shiki, think!'_  
  
She looked around, desperate to find something she could use to bridge the gap, when she saw a elevator door at the end of the hallway. There was a little gap between the doors, leading Shiki to hurry over to them, trying to open the doors with her arms. No chance.  
  
Frustrated she kicked against it, letting out curses. She sighed, that wouldn't get her anywhere. "Stupid thing, stupid Eri, stupid end of the world, stupid Neku!" She didn't know why she said the last part, but she was used to doing so when she was frustrated.  
She briefly wondered when Neku took up such a prominent role in her live as she let herself sink against the elevator door, resting the metal rod she still carried on her knees.  
  
Since the reaper game a lot of things had changed. It wasn't just her and Eri anymore.  
Neku was always there, and Beat and Rhyme were not far either. Even in the middle of the night Shiki could count on Neku coming over if she needed someone, since her parents hardly ever were home.  
  
She didn't feel lonely anymore.  
  
Eri was always there too, don't get her wrong. But back then Shiki was scared, scared of telling her the truth. Being upfront about her feelings and insecurities. No matter how much her friend tried to reach out to her, Shiki could never reach for her as well.  
  
She was different now though. Even if she still felt like that at times, she knew there were always people who could put her back on track.  
  
All her friends were amazing in their own right, but instead of feeling envious nowadays she felt determination.  
  
She would become a person worth their friendship, somebody who didn't need somebody else to help pushing her forward.  
  
_Wait._  
  
She stood up quickly with new found motivation, as a idea flashed into her head. She might not be able to open the doors herself, but she might be able to do so with a bit of assistance.  
  
She took the metal rod, jaming it between the doors, using one of them as a lever point to open the other. Prying the space open enough for her to fit through.  
She smiled in triumph, mentally thanking Neku for tutoring her and Beat in physics.  
  
She let the rod drop on the floor right now to search through her bag. "Ha!" She exclaimed, fishing her phone out. She fliped it open and turned one the flash light as she slowly crawled through the gap.  
  
First she shined downwards, discovering the elevator had crashed down. Most likely due to the earthquake earlier. Then she shined in front of her, finding a ladder there. Last she shined upwards, seeing a bunch of riped and snaped cables.  
  
Thank god the electricity was down.  
  
She crawled out again, taking the metal rod and securing it the best she could on her bag. She put her phone bag into her bag and mentally psyched herself up.  
  
_She could do this!_  
  
Then she crawled up to the edge and flung herself twoards the ladder, barely catching one of the steps. The metal rod got lose and fell into the darkness below her, echoing with each time it colided with the wall.  
Shik gluped. So much for her weapon.  
  
She sighed no use crying about it.  
  
Shiki scaled up the wall, determined to reach her friend this time.  
  
-  
_"Eri? What's going on?"_  
_-_  
  
Beat and Neku stared as Kariya approached them. "Yo." He greeted them, seemingly not at all bothered with the happenings around them, or the wings clearly visable on his back.  
  
"Not quiet your usual saturday huh?" He asked, smiling. Beat had a urge to punch him. "What the hell is going on?!" He demanded to know. Kariya looked unimpressed. "You can ask *him* that later." He answered, Beat frowned. "You mean Joshua?" Neku asked.  
  
Kariya nodded, "He instructed me to get you guys. So." He started before jumping forward, throwing both Neku and him over his shoulders. Beat instantly started trashing around.  
  
"Let me go!" He exclaimed as Kariya jumped in the air, up to a roof top. "Stop struggling."  
"No way! First of all I got to find my sister! Second, how the fuck can you even do this stuff? I thought you guys can't do this in the RG!" He continued trying to get free, but Lolipop was stronger then he looked.  
  
"Is this another game?" Neku asked, Beat paused, he didn't even consider them being responsible.  
  
"No way, we were just as caught off guard as you guys. As for your question, we are changing the rules up." Kariya answered, it was muffeled though due to the lolipop in his mouth. "Desperate times, desperate means or whatever." He said in a dismisive tone. "As for your sister and your other friend we are taking care of them too."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Beat exclaimed. "What does all of this have to do with us?! What is even going on?!" He hated these mind games, why couldn't these basters give them straight answers for once? "Ask your friend he already figuered it out."  
  
Huh?  
  
Beat stared at Neku who seemed deep in thoughts. "Neku?" He asked, wondering what went through his friend's head right now. "If you guys aren't responsible for these things and they aren't noise...then....they can only be from a different world." Neku concluded.   
  
Different world?!  
  
_The memory of a silver haired boy poped into his mind, a place where there was constantly night. Creatures. Both friends and enemies._  
  
"Ding, ding, ding." Kariya announced, "Hit the nail on the head."  
-  
_Eri didn't reply. Instead she stood up, walking up to the railing of the roof, watching Shibuya's light's in the distance. Her hair was swaying in the wind and what she said next truly concerned Shiki._  
-  
Rhyme jumped from one piece of rubble to the next, hoping she was going in the right direction.  
"Beat!" She shouted again, her throat was starting to hurt.  
  
"Neku! Shiki!" No reply. This was bad. This was truly bad. Rhyme's legs were hurting, her knees are bloodie and her head was still punding. She knealed down, taking her beanie off, she really wanted to just curl up and cry right now.  
  
"This is a nightmare." She wanted her brother and her friends. She wanted her parents. Her bed. Her home.  
She just wanted to wake up to all of this being a terrible dream and nothing more.  
  
She felt the strange sensation of being watched, giving her shivers down her spine. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned her head, coming eye to eye with yellow eyes.  
  
The creature was preached on the bolder behind her, it wasn't a noice, she could tell. It wasn't really like anything she saw before, just a black, humanoid black mass.  
  
A dream she had long ago came to mind.  
  
She hated it when her dreams end up becoming reality.  
-  
_"I hate this world."_

**Author's Note:**

> So...that's all you get for now.  
> Please comment. Please don't be too harsh on gramma and spelling mistakes. I have a disability and English is not my first language.


End file.
